Blue Eyes
by ReticentNinja
Summary: Weiss always has an attractive pair of eyes... Even when her mouth is preoccupied. Contains futa/Gp!Ruby/Weiss.


There was always something about Weiss's eyes that Ruby found incredibly attractive.

It wasn't the thin eyeliner traced along her eyelids nor was it the mascara that thickened her eyelashes. It was the color of her eyes — those breathtaking sapphire eyes of hers. How seriously blue it shimmered proved how it can put any glaciers in Atlas's waters to shame.

Her frosty orbs made her look ice cold, but behind it, there was always that hot, striking gaze Weiss carried when they were alone together. Her eyes brimmed with confidence. Whether they were hooded or not, Weiss never failed to pretentiously display how seductive they were. Every time they flickered up to make direct eye contact, it riled Ruby to an extremely large extent.

Weiss knew it too.

She knew Ruby was drawn to them. They pulled her in like a rapid whirlpool, mercilessly drowning her and snatching her every last breath. Her bottomless oceanic eyes sunk her. But despite how far Ruby drowned under them, she always emerged up with bolstering invigoration.

Those natural sea blue eyes gave her life.

It gave her energy.

It turned her _on._

How Weiss consciously sent her flirtatious gazes stole most of Ruby's self control. They were hauntingly arousing and erotically attractive. But it wasn't just the intense gaze that stimulated Ruby. They were other factors to take into consideration — like how Weiss batted her eyelashes or even how her lips crooked for a mere second.

But there was one fact that Ruby cannot deny.

Undoubtedly, Weiss never failed to be wondrously sexy when she's concentrated on a _particular_ task. Her eyebrows rose and fell in an distinct but alluring pattern. Her eyes always softened, and it drove Ruby off the edge to watch those captivating smooth lips part just a margin.

And just like that, a couple of knocks pulled Ruby away from such a graphic image. It came through the head office's door in the Schnee Dust Company, and it took Ruby awhile to prepare herself.

"Come in," her voice came off strained more than she liked it to.

A man opened the door and didn't glance up as he seem too preoccupied with organizing the files in his hand. "Ms. Schnee," he started off. "It appears that there —" He paused immediately when he finally did. "Oh Ms. Rose." He blinked in surprised when he found Ruby sitting on the executive swivel chair rather than Weiss. "Good to see you again. I was told you were coming back next week."

"Oh I ended my mission pretty early," Ruby pulled a kind smile.

"I see... I hope it ended well. By the way, have you seen Ms. Schnee?"

Ruby leaned back into her girlfriend's chair, and it let a low creak. With her cheek resting into her fist, her silver eyes flickered down until it met those sexy blue eyes she admired so much right underneath the table. Those breathtaking orbs glimmered mischievously while the owner of them bobbed her head up and down silently upon Ruby's promising erection.

Ruby fucking loved that look.

Yes, it was that certain twisted hungry look Weiss often made when she sucked on her raw cock. Her eyebrows rose every time she delightfully took it further into her mouth and fell when she reluctantly pulled it back out. Her blue eyes mellowed whenever she traced her lips down Ruby's length to take her in deeper.

"Ms. Rose?" The man called out again when Ruby didn't answer.

"Oh sorry," Ruby tried not to grunt out. She force herself to tear away from those captivating eyes and tried to pull her mind away from her girlfriend's pleasing hot and wet mouth of hers. "Not exactly. She's probably... A little preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh." Her worker raised both eyebrows. He probably thought it was unusual for Weiss to leave her office in which he wasn't entirely wrong.

"I-Is there something you need?" She curtly asked.

It started to become difficult for Ruby to concentrate on the conversation. She could feel Weiss's perky lips parted around the edge of her cock and her tongue curled around it. Ruby fought off a moan and only shuddered when Weiss orally caressed her shaft from the head to the base in a delicate manner.

The certain comfortable heat expelling from her throat tickled her tip every time Weiss breathed out slow. Even though the idea of getting caught aroused them both, Ruby could tell her girlfriend was doing her best not to make that sinful slurping noise.

Imagine what the world would think if they found out that the CEO of the SDC was sucking on her girlfriend's appendage right underneath her own table.

"Yes yes," he murmured while he flipped through the pages. "Can you please relay a message to Ms. Schnee?"

Ruby flitted her eyes down underneath the table and subtly curled her fist over her mouth. She pretended to be in a process of thinking, but she was covering her mouth for a very much different reason.

Weiss started bobbing her head harder and faster. Her tongue lapped rhythmically against the pulsating shaft. It dug underneath her length and swirled around until she trailed back up to her head. When her tongue peered out of her lips, she rolled the tip around Ruby's swollen head to lick away the thick pearls oozing out between the slit. Her soft hands wrapped around the base of the cock and she pumped short but quiet strokes while her mouth went to work.

Ruby watched how Weiss pulled the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and eagerly took her cock between her lips again. She relished how it entered Weiss's warm cavities and grinded against the bumpy buds of her flat tongue.

A thin saliva coated her fleshy rod every time Weiss popped her cock out of her mouth. However, her tongue did not hesitate to caress Ruby's member down to her scrotum

Ruby savored the sight at how her cock unceremoniously dragged against Weiss's face while her tongue journeyed further south. One by one, Weiss slowly tugged her tight sacks with her lips before pulling one into her mouth. She flick her slobbering tongue across and gently sucked on them, never making a single noise. And at the same time, she stroked Ruby's cock up and down with her fine fingers.

Her cock twitched from the pleasure

Weiss's impeccably soft fingers were long enough to capture her entire girth. They weren't as callous considering she rarely took on missions for huntsmen and huntresses. But they were still dexterous as she could fondle Ruby's member with expertise.

It impressed Ruby how quietly Weiss can administer such services. Despite how the worker could not witness Weiss's provocative behavior, Ruby was also amazed how her girlfriend was daringly bold enough to blow her underneath the table under his presence.

Ruby fidgeted while she studied Weiss. Cold air greet her sacks when the tongue wandered up in a long, winding stroke. She watched how it skillfully collected every drop of pre-cum dribbling down her flaring glan.

Weiss paused midway in her administration but her tongue loitered around the cockhead once more. It pressed against the underside right between the point where her head met its shaft. Her blue eyes flitted up to meet Ruby's and her lips curled into a smirk when she noticed how hard Ruby tried to maintain all composure. Weiss knew Ruby was having a hard time keeping her breath steady as it sounded heavier and more erratic. If it wasn't for the hand cleverly covering her mouth, they'd probably be caught by now.

"Proceed," Ruby eyed Weiss when she noticed her girlfriend had stop.

Weiss closed her eyes, and Ruby watched her cock magically disappear into her girlfriend's heavenly mouth as she went back to work again.

"Ah of course," the man nodded after much patience, oblivious with what was actually happening. "We're experiencing difficulties with another company. It's probably best to consult with Ms. Schnee... But would you like to hear more details?"

Ruby glanced down once more to Weiss and caught the sight of her woman lusting away on her cock. How her perfect pink lips stretched, housed in all Ruby's girth, and traveled further along her length was a sight to behold. Those half-lid crystal eyes stared back at her, and fantastic enough, Weiss took her to the hilt as they continued to hold onto each other's gaze. Her tip briefly met resistance and prodded against the back of Weiss's throat, but not a single gag managed to escape from the woman.

"I like that," her voice came out more like a low purr and her silver eyes darkened.

Her cock throbbed in response to Weiss's pleasing performance. How her member stiffened in rigidity and twitched inside Weiss's mouth begged for another encore. It wanted to march down her passageway and be enrapt by that tight throat of hers. If it wasn't for Ruby maintaining all self-control, she would've rammed her cock deeper in search for the wet tightness she longed for.

"Of course Ms. Rose," he nodded again when Ruby approved of the idea. Little does he know, her response was more directed to Weiss.

Ruby tore her eyes away from Weiss, but immersed herself into the pleasurable feeling. She relaxed more into the chair and parted her legs to give Weiss unrestricted access. Ruby swallowed thickly before drowning herself in the incredible intoxicating feeling.

The mouth teasingly slid down her cock and buried an inch deep within the constricting walls.

Ruby gritted her teeth and pressed her lips firmly together until they were paling. She wanted to voice out her pleasures — to let Weiss know she was doing an absolutely marvelous job in sucking her cock. But she needed to restrain her voice. If Weiss could suck her unyielding erection without creating single sound, then Ruby too can hold back her moans.

"I have a few files with me," the man went on. He started shuffling them around while he drew closer to the desk.

With how dangerously close her worker was coming, Ruby quickly pushed herself further into the desk. The last thing she wanted him to see was her bare thighs and a head vivaciously peeping out between them.

Though, her spurring action surprised Weiss. Her dick rammed further down the back of her girlfriend's mouth, and Ruby cleared her throat to prevent a hoarse groan from spilling out from her lips when her cock wonderfully plunged into the squeezing walls. It was wonderfully wet and felt fucking fantastic.

Alas for Weiss, she gagged at the unexpected intrusion. Her eyes watered but she was amazed that she didn't manage out a loud repulsive sound at the sudden movement. Ruby's endowment had completely silenced her as it was roughly shoved down and smothered her airway. Drool started to lewdly slither down her dirty chin, and it didn't help much when the back of her head slammed against the bottom of the table.

Weiss silently hiss to the bruising pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he heard a large and seemingly painful thump.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby managed out. The hissing silently coming from Weiss felt more of a jerking vibration instead. Her cock loved it and it throbbed once more inside the hot mouth. "My knees just hit the table that's all. But... Please, _continue_."

Not that Ruby could notice, Weiss rolled her eyes and proceeded with what she was doing. Considering how endowed Ruby was, Weiss took the thick cock once more but rather slow. She was still recovering from unanticipated thrust, but nevertheless, it didn't deter her from taking it down her throat again. She relaxed her muscles, slowly breathed in through her nose, and plunged down on her girlfriend's mouth-watering erection. Her head bobbed in a rhythmic pattern and her tongue feverishly lapped every skin it could find while the tip constantly prodded the back of her throat.

"O-Okay," the man replied hesitantly. "Here are a few papers of one of the SDC's business partners. As you can see, they're not doing well enough to satisfy Ms. Schnee standards."

Ruby quickly glossed over the papers laid out to her, but all she saw was blur since she wasn't able to put her mind to it. Her mind could not be saved as it succumbed to the messy haze of lust. She squirmed and fidgeted in her chair, and her body felt exceedingly hot. Her forehead started to glisten with sweat.

In an act of a moment, Ruby reached for a pen from one of the cups sitting on top of the large desk. She played around with it in between her fingers to keep her mind occupied rather than the stimulating sensation below her torso. She needed to grab onto something — something that wasn't the back of Weiss's head.

"I... I see," Ruby plainly nodded and pretended to understand what gibberish the paper had to offer.

"Their gross earnings and gross profit have been decreasing as of late," he went on. "It might be a best idea if we were to switch to a different partner considering —"

Ruby accidentally snapped the pen in half, and the man flinched.

With much practice and talent, Weiss forced the cock deeper into her throat. The entire head penetrated her tight passageway and surrounded Ruby nothing but slippery warmth and sensational pressure. Weiss breathed in slow and steady, her nose buried into Ruby's body at this point. She brought the cock down to her throat muscles and allowed it to bathed in the indescribable sensation. Her throat contracted around her cock and tightly gripped it before she pulled it back out. When she did, she accidentally slurped. But her clouded mind was a head too deep to even notice.

"S-Sorry... I-I was drooling." Ruby dropped the broken pen right onto the table and pretended to wipe the corner of her mouth. The worker seemed paralyzed at the moment she snapped her pen that the shameful noise blew over his head.

He blinked out of his stupor and stumbled in his words. "S-Sorry, I must be boring you with paper work aren't I?"

"Not particularly..." She trailed off with a hesitant chuckle. She swallowed thickly again to maintain a steady and normal voice. "Weiss is much better in dealing with this than I am."

"Of course of course..." He nodded. "If you could, please notify Ms. Schnee as I assume you have a better chance in contacting her. I'll leave the papers here."

"Sure," Ruby replied quickly. She had hope he would leave faster, and he did. The man turned around and excused himself out the door.

Seeing that the couples were finally alone, Weiss indulged herself as she loudly slurped once more with the cock in her mouth. To Ruby, it was music to her ears despite how inappropriate those slurps sounded like. Ruby ripped out a loud throaty groan, tangled her fingers into the platinum hair, and pulled Weiss closer to meet her pelvis.

She unconsciously canted her hips to get every taste of that sweet delightful mouth. The soft springs of the chair popped a little higher when the weight had briefly left the seat momentarily but compressed when the ass came back down.

Weiss enthusiastically accepted and took the hot throbbing shaft down her throat once more. She took Ruby's cock all the way down to her balls with a little spit trail crawling down her mouth. Then, she swallowed to get her throat muscles to knead its head before gutturally moaning.

"F-Fuuck," Ruby panted heatedly. After all that invested time and effort they spent together, she was blessed that Weiss was able to perform such a highly prized technique. "You're so — ahh... Fucking a-amazing."

Weiss pulled the cock out of her mouth and relinquished it with a final audible pop. Her pulled lips touched lovingly around the smooth and swollen bulge, meanwhile, her hand jerked along her length, retracting Ruby's elastic foreskin.

Ruby deeply grunted at the intense feeling and casted her eyes back to her woman underneath the table. She managed to relax herself back into the chair and she admired how gorgeous Weiss looked right now.

Her engorged cock rested against Weiss's cheeks. Strings of saliva tarnished Weiss's fair skin and a pool of it collected onto the expensive carpet below her. How those blue eyes watered around the corner looked like rain drizzling over an ocean. Weiss flushed crimson red and she panted wildly. Her chest rose and fell in match with her frantic breaths. Despite how her spit covered cock escaped Weiss's mouth, that did not stop those fine-looking fingers from tenderly stroking it.

"Was it thrilling?" Ruby smirked as she gingerly caressed Weiss's cheeks. She smeared the mixed liquid crawling from her mouth down to her chin.

"Incredibly thrilling," Weiss breathed out heavily as she rested her other cheek on Ruby's thigh. Her throat was slightly sore from their provocative activities. "Though you should probably move because my legs are killing me."

Ruby wheeled the chair back and Weiss finally stretched her legs as she stood. Her joints cracked satisfyingly and Weiss leaned back onto her desk, taking pleasure at the sight of Ruby's still prominently standing cock.

"Like what you see?" Ruby purred playfully and childishly wiggled her eyebrows.

"Immensely," Weiss tugged her lips into a side smile and pushed herself off. Still clad fully in her work clothes, she drew closer to Ruby and teasingly circled the tip with a finger. She felt the hot rod throb from just her minimal touch.

"Were you able to hear what one of your assistant had to say?" Ruby asked.

She bucked her hips involuntarily to attain that gratifying friction against her sex despite how small it may be.

"No," Weiss rolled her eyes. She played with the head of Ruby's cock as her thumb slowly went around it. She applied a comfortable pressure, not too hard that it would hurt her. "It's a challenge to listen what he has to say when your appendage is a head deep down my throat."

Ruby snickered. "You mean more than a head..."

"Don't be lewd."

"I like being lewd."

Ruby grasped onto the hand that lightly teased her cock and urgently nudged the wonderfully soft palm to stroke her entire length. With all that saliva and her own viscous fluid coating her shaft, it easily slicked against her skin. They silently stood with a heated stare, enamored by each other while Ruby desperately kept bucking her hips like some deprived animal.

"I want you..." Ruby murmured impatiently.

Those seducing blue eyes lured her back once more, dragging Ruby back into enchanting sea. It felt like paradise. Right when her sexy stare fell upon her, Ruby's cock remained rock hard as it never got the finisher it craved for. If she could, she would stare into them all day.

"What are you waiting for?" Weiss rasped quietly as she never broke eye contact. Her hand slowly but messily stroke her member. She twisted her wrist once in awhile to give Ruby a new and different sensation.

"Pants off," Ruby licked her lips and simply demanded.

In a hurry, Weiss unfastened her belt, unbuttoned her pants, pulled down the zipper, and drop her slacks onto the floor. It crumpled around her ankle but she kicked it off as she leaned onto her desk. She openly presented herself to Ruby as she widen her legs.

And it earned her the response she hoped for.

The chair harshly sprung up when Ruby swiftly stood on her feet and drew closer to Weiss in an undignified manner. Her hands chose to settle onto her thighs, and she caressed back and forth in a possessive manner, growling lowly as her prominent boner pressed onto Weiss's already ruined panties.

Weiss didn't believe she would turn into a hormonal mess from just sucking her girlfriend underneath her own desk. Her panties were drenched and it clung tightly onto her skin. The thought and the actual process of giving Ruby a blowjob through an unrefined and unconventional mean was arousing. She _loved_ every single moment of it. It felt like she was a star in one of those pornography videos — an office harlot giving her wealthy boss a blowjob below the desk. It felt naughty and indecent, but yet sexually exciting.

"Wonder how long has it been since we last did this," Ruby muttered. She tugged the sullied panties restlessly, telling Weiss she wanted it all off.

"A week and a half since you took your mission." Weiss lifted her ass, and together, they stripped it off. It crumpled into a doughnut on one leg and dangled around her ankle.

"It didn't help when you kept sending me nudes and videos of yourself masturbating." Ruby grounded her cock onto the pulsating clit that was as stiff as she was. It felt like a rock hard nub, and from that, Ruby knew Weiss needed it as bad as she did. "It's really difficult to kill Grimm when you're irrationally _horny_."

As Ruby's scorching hot member circled around her sex, Weiss imagined how Ruby would look running around with a hard boner. She pictured how the fine outlines traced through her clothes as it got strained underneath while she swung Crescent Rose. She envisioned the wet stains going through her pants, not from sweat but something more erotic. Weiss reddened at such an arousing image and pulled herself back to the real cock salaciously rubbing against her slit.

"You mean hungry?" Weiss feigned innocence.

She had to admit, she sent multiple photos of herself bare-skinned exposed to Ruby since she surprisingly had reception. Most of them were different angles and snapshots of her glistening pussy and how it longed for her dick. Then there were a couple videos of her masturbating — using the digits to enter, curl, and explore her inner walls before stroking her clit in teasing circles. And then there was that other video of herself fucking with a silicone dildo.

"No." Ruby pushed her member past the moist folds and dragged the slick mess up to her sensitive little bundle of nerve. The prominent head briefly ran past the nub and Weiss whimpered momentarily at the sudden electrifying feeling. " _Was_ hot and bothered. Now sexually aroused and ready plow my dick into you."

Ruby savagely swept off the files and folders off the desk, and laid Weiss entirely on her back. Her hands slowly wandered the sides of her torso underneath her buttoned top, mapping and tasting every inch of her perfect body. Ruby caressed slowly, dragging every digit of her fingers down from her stomach to her thighs only to bring them back up once more. With more of Weiss's top riding up, Ruby's mouth watered when she caught a glimpse of the expensive and scandalous lingerie she wore.

"You do realize I need those right?" Weiss darted to the papers flying in the air and the unorganized pile of mess that Ruby just created. Her body relaxed in between the familiar touches but her body temperature sky rocketed from the sensual strokes.

"Trust me princess." The feral side of her finally took the reign from all that sexual frustration. With her right hand supporting her own weight, Ruby leaned in real close and panted a kiss on Weiss's neck. "They're better off on the floor," she murmured, her moist lips chafed against her supple skin. Her left hand firmly held her shaft and she dragged the tip of her cock between the valley of Weiss's slicken mess.

"Ruby..." Weiss whimpered, her voice sounding so god damn sexy and needy. She involuntarily bucked her hips, trying to seize some kind of gratifying friction to scratch her itch. But she never attained it as Ruby pulled her shaft away just in time.

Ruby ignored her soft pleading cries and continued to drag her cock along her sex. Her voice gruffed and she happily sucked on a certain part of her skin. Her tongue smothered it in circles before she nipped at it to mark a fresh bruise, claiming Weiss as her woman. Hers and hers only.

"You're pent up aren't you?" Ruby bit back a smirk when she felt more of Weiss sweet nectar crawling down to her rear end. "Good thing the papers are out of the way. Don't want them clinging to your ass and getting undoubtedly drenched by me." She continued to tease her entrance with her cock.

"Get ready Princess." Ruby circled her cock around her bulging clit, denying Weiss of feeling anything other than a tease. "Cause I'm prepared to fill you to the brim with my cum."

Weiss silently moaned and grew wetter at the crude thought. It wouldn't be the first time Ruby had done it nor would it be the second. It was a proud feature Ruby had — an astounding gift in all honesty to be able to store that much essence. Ruby's thick white fluid never fails to overfill her, and tended to leak out messily. Despite the hassle to clean afterwards, the entire feeling of being mated and claimed by Ruby was fucking fantastic.

"I'd like that very much," Weiss purred excitably.

Her sex throbbed and her inner walls ached from still being completely empty. Her fingers and her toys cannot compare to the genuine appendage attached to Ruby. Her fingers were not able to reach far enough while her collection of dildos could not imitate the heat nor the trembling orgasmic spasm she loved to feel.

"Good."

Ruby aligned her protuberant tip right outside her entrance and tilted her head to bear into those mesmerizing blue eyes. They were hooded, and yet, they were filled with desire. Weiss's cerulean eyes glistened with want and need — specifically the need for her. Her platinum hair fanned out over the edge of the desk, and Weiss laid helplessly underneath her.

"Who knew you would be completely drenched from just sucking on my cock, especially in your office." Ruby's predatory expression contorted into a smirked as she refused to let her gaze go. She guided her cock between the folds and relished how soaked her pussy was. "Maybe we should do this —" Ruby deeply grunted. Weiss's snatch immediately clamped down on her sex and tried devouring her. "M-More often."

Weiss curved her lips into a satisfying 'O' and sharply gasped to the member penetrating her. It eased in rather slow and gentle, and she welcomed the large shaft warmly by coiling it with her quivering walls. It started off with short slow paced strokes until Ruby had the decency to push her engorged shaft deeper. With every unhurried thrust, her cock burrowed further and further down into her moist tunnel until their pelvis met, and Ruby could no longer go forward. When her balls compressed against Weiss's bottom, Ruby pulled out her bareback cock and gave it a single powerful ram.

Weiss howled at the impaling sensation and graciously arched her back, stretching it like how the cock passively sat and stretched her from the inside. Her nails dug into the desk, bound to leave some sort of claw marks. Ruby held down her chest to keep Weiss steady, maybe afraid that Weiss might snap her back by accident.

"I hope you're comfortable with everyone hearing you," Ruby murmured. She rubbed her hand soothingly across her chest, crinkling her buttoned top more than it already is. "Cause it's going to get better from this point on."

Face flushed with embarrassment from her accidental slip up, Weiss meekly nodded for Ruby to continued.

Weiss squealed when Ruby unexpectedly pulled her up by her ankles to gain a better position before spreading her legs with ease. Ruby moderately paced herself when she began thrusting her hips. She rode her cock back and forth in between her legs as her raging erection slid into her inviting pussy.

" _Fuuck!_ M-More!" Weiss moaned.

As she couldn't deny the adorable pleading whines any further, Ruby obliged and immediately began to fuck Weiss like how she wanted it. Her cock plowed deeper and stimulated every nerve of her lovely constricting walls, and Weiss responded delightfully when her insides clenched and squeezed around the member. She gasped out colorful profanities that her hazy head could think of and breathed out a mouthful of moans.

"Insatiable," Ruby grinned pleasingly as she never relented and continued to sought to enter her deeper and harder. She built up her speed and plunged in with frequent long thrusts.

Weiss's snatch eagerly appreciated the great pleasure, and Ruby's balls began to deliciously slap against her bottoms. Her scrotum pounded against her flesh as Ruby drove her cock in from the head to the hilt. It was a filthy sound to Weiss. So filthy, and yet, so _fucking_ hot.

Ruby worked fervent inside her, grunting away like a wild animal. When she decided to take a moment to peek at the display in front of her rather than her coated cock slamming inside of Weiss, she was pleased to discover Weiss melting into a hot mess.

Her gorgeous alabaster hair wildly strewed in all directions as it still cascaded over the edge of the desk like a waterfall. Her disoriented white shirt clung onto her sweat stained skin, making it possible to see the fine outlines of her laced bra. Her sea blue eyes flicked down towards Ruby, and she heatedly gazed back with half-lid eyes still ravenously and silently begging for more. Her lips constantly retracted between little to big 'O's as she sharply gasp for air at every strong thrust. Her face flushed beautifully like a red rose, and she smelled divine.

Weiss had that magnetic smell surrounding her — the fabulous smell of sex.

"Yes!" Weiss started to voice our her pleasures rather than incomprehensible moans. "R-Right there!" Her breathing pattern became more erratic when Ruby did nothing but pound her with much ferocity into her wet heat.

"Oh God..." She cried out. She tried throwing her head further back, but she couldn't as the desk kept her at bay. Weiss could only arched her chin higher, her chest surging forward along with it.

A splash of wet ooze escaped from the her pussy despite being filled by the thick shaft. It crept down from its heated source — all the way down to her rear end and pooled onto the table.

Their breaths sync simultaneously as they became rougher and more reedy.

"I-I'm about to — _Ah!_ " Weiss couldn't speak out what she wanted when Ruby slammed into that lovely spot.

"Same," Ruby smashed their pelvis together, accentuating her words between the thrust. "I'm a-about... I'm about to cum soon."

"F-Fill me!" Weiss begged impatiently, yearning for what she dearly missed.

Ruby bit back a smirk. "As you wish, Princess."

Ruby paused momentarily to reel her hips back. Her trembling cock pulled out of her drenched pussy, and she slammed it all in one go. Weiss howled once more, earnestly loving the crude roughness. Foreign clear liquid expelled out like a fountain below, and Ruby blinked in surprised at the sudden episode.

"H-Holy shit," Ruby started to tug her lips into a crooked grin at the newfound discovery. From all those times they performed coitus, she had never seen Weiss _squirt_ before.

"I'm sorry," Weiss hiccupped and tried to cover her face from the blushing embarrassment. She was incredibly embarrassed that she coated Ruby's faint sculpted abs with her translucent liquid; it slithered down quite erotically between the dips.

"Don't be."

Weiss silently moaned when Ruby pushed her hips forward to remove her hand that was covering her humiliating expression. Ruby had pinned her hands onto the table so she wouldn't cover those beautiful glacial eyes that kept running away from her silver moons. They darted away abashedly, averting and refusing to meet hers.

"Weiss, look at me."

When Weiss did found the courage to do so, she found that Ruby had softened her gaze.

"I loved it," Ruby smiled impishly. She had noticed those icy blue eyes widen slightly, taken aback at what she had just said. "It was sexy as hell. So, don't hold back, Weiss."

Weiss quietly nodded in obedience, and Ruby drew her cock back towards the entrance but never left between her stained folds. Once again, Ruby slammed inside, sheathing her into the very hilt. And like before, Weiss was capable of squirting again. Though this time, Ruby continued to buck inside of her at a hammering tempo. Every time her balls clapped onto her buttocks, slopping wet sounds joined in the tune along with Weiss's treble moans.

"Cum for me Weiss," Ruby rasped.

As Ruby continued thrusting, she knew Weiss was moments away from cumming. Her breathing pattern picked up chaotically as it drew in between short and rapid intervals.

Ruby folded those delectable legs back and shifted her entire weight onto Weiss, pinning her down with the weight of her body.

"Cum." Ruby accentuated her word as she continued to progressively slam her cock into her heavenly pussy. "For." Her cock plowed again. "Me." And again.

Weiss ripped out a throaty outcry, her voice bouncing across the room when she powerfully climaxed. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth at the intense sensation. Her walls tightened and tensed, and the cock inside of her drove in once more before another voice joined hers.

Their orgasm completely washed over them, and Weiss ended her outcry with a silent scream as Ruby began to decant her essence into her pussy. While her member spazzed inside, her hot seed spurted into Weiss's depths in torrents. Weiss writhed at the scorching hot feeling. She felt Ruby overfilling her — her cum carelessly leaking out wastefully. It trailed down to her desk and sometimes compiled onto the sullied carpet.

Breathless, Ruby pulled her cock out of Weiss and collapsed onto the chair behind her. She watched how her creamy fluid flow out and she smiled in proud satisfaction.

"You okay?" Ruby asked in concern.

Despite how her thighs throbbed, she pulled herself back up to nestle between Weiss's collapsed legs. She kissed her bare stomach and started to unbutton Weiss's top so that way she could change into her spare clothes rather sit her in ruined shirt.

"Y-Yeah..." Weiss hoarsely panted. "I think I would need to replace the carpets soon."

"Psh," Ruby snorted in laughter. "No one is going to walk behind your desk. Besides..." She leaned down and nuzzled her nose onto her chest right on top of her intoxicating lingerie. "Our stains will commemorate the day your first squirted."

"Crude," Weiss gave her an eye roll. "Now, own up to your mess and get some tissues."

"As you wish," Ruby chuckled. She pushed off the table and started scouring the area to find something to clean Weiss with. "Hey Weiss." She tried looking into the drawers but couldn't find anything. "Where did you put —"

Ruby paused midway into her sentence.

"It's in the most bottom drawer," Weiss puffed out a breath as she continued to lay flat on her back. When she didn't hear any shuffles or any response from Ruby, she lifted her head to see why she was so silent. "Is something the matter?"

Ruby shrunk her head back in horror and nervously pointed to the intercom that lied on top of the desk. Weiss hand had smothered the device, and as a result, it flashed green.

"Oh no..." Weiss whimpered. She calmly cleared her throat to the best of her abilities but cursed when she still stammered. "P-Please proceed with your work everyone."

 _"O-Okay..."_ Was the few squeaks she heard from the background.

Weiss was definitely not comfortable with everyone hearing her.

* * *

 **Finally get to cross Futa!Ruby off my bucket list. Hoped you guys enjoyed it** — **cause I know I did.**


End file.
